Darkened Beauty
by Lynne102
Summary: When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura’s blood, things go haywire for the secret place they stay at. But nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible. Especially during the night...
1. Chapter 1: Secret Prisoner

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 1: Secret Prisoner_

His cold finger tips grazed my neck. His amber eyes seemed to draw me in and I could barely breathe. His cool breath tickled my ear. His finger tips outlining my collarbone; making me hot and wishing him to stop, yet wanting him never to cease.

His cold lips touched my ear gently. "Like it?" He whispered in my ear. Shivers ran up and down my back. His hands moved down and down, leaving ice cold then hot trails.

"Stop it… we'll be caught!" I whispered but the pleasure increased and I closed my eyes as his finger tips did their bidding.

"Will we now?" He mumbled, his cold breath tickling my ear again. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered quietly. Tears slipped down my cheeks. "It's forbidden!" I whispered even quieter, more tears gushing out.

His eyes flashed to sympathetic then cold, unmoving and he released his hold on me. "Get dressed; we're leaving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I could hear screams of agony and pain throughout the people in the city. "Oh God!" Somebody, a woman, screamed then no more. _

"_Stop! Mer-" A man yelled then nothing more. _

"_Please spare us!" Some people screamed but to no avail. _

_My mother's grasp tightened around me. She had tears streaming down her delicate face. Her beautiful face now scratched with scars that would never disappear. Her emerald eyes held fear and she breathed quietly. Her eyes stared at nothing in the dark room. _

"_Don't ever look them in the eye." She whispered to me, her arms tightening their grasp. I looked up at her and then I nodded. _

"_Don't let them take away your future. You must be strong." She whispered even quieter but I heard. I nodded again. _

"_Now I love you and always let your innocence guide you." My mother, Nadeshiko, said almost inaudible. I didn't get a chance to nod. _

_Suddenly the door caved in and a __**vampire**__ stared back at us, blood dripping down his mouth and a crazed look in his eyes. His laugh scared me nearly to death. He reached over to grab me, but my mother pushed me to the side and I fell on the ground in a corner. _

_I watched as the vampire sucked my mother's neck and her screams mix in with the sound of the vampire sucking nosily. Once my mother looked like a corpse, she slipped from his mouth and fell onto the floor. His fangs showing, pearly white against blood. _

_Then his crazed eyes turned to look at me and he grinned. Showing his fangs then leaping to me. _

_I opened my mouth to scream when-_

"Sakura, open your eyes!" A female voice yelled at me. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my best friend, Tomoyo.

She smiled at me and giggled. She wore the custom uniform at this place. A dark purple jumpsuit that hugged every curve and a belt full of gadgets and what not's. She looked so beautiful. Her long slightly wavy hair was tied with a red ribbon in a ponytail. Her eyes matched her jumpsuit but stood out even more.

"You were in dreamland again!" Tomoyo giggled. She then flipped her long black hair behind her shoulder. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. While rubbing my eyes I turned and stopped rubbing.

I could see my reflection perfectly on the glass wall. Long honey brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, milky white skin, and big beautiful emerald colored eyes that seem to hold the utmost innocence ever in mankind. But I wore no beautiful outfit that hugged my curves; only a kimono. Even though the kimono was of the best silk, I felt so out of place. But I sighed, feeling down and not in high spirits.

"_Please everyone; come to the cafeteria to eat!_" The cheery announcer said, filling the rooms with a happy voice. I looked up at the loud speaker and sighed.

"Come on! It's time to go eat!" Tomoyo said excitedly, her purple eyes glistening.

"Oh ya, you get to see Eriol. He's come back today." I said and Tomoyo blushed but didn't deny it.

My mind seemed to drift off into space as Tomoyo talked about her boyfriend on our way to the cafeteria. Images began to creep back into my mind. I saw when the vampire was going to engulf me whole but then a young man shot a stake into the vampire's chest. The young man breathed heavily then looked at me, glasses glistening. He spoke quickly but softly. I didn't understand him that well and I turned to look at my mother's lifeless form. I slowly crawled over to her and touched her cheek.

She was as cold as ice and my hand snapped back from the cold. My mommy was never coming back. Her once milky white skin now had the hint of blue. She was really truly dead.

"Come on; let's go to your new home." A woman, who I didn't notice come from behind me, said gently holding out her gloved hand. I glanced back at mother, hesitant.

"It's alright we'll do a proper burial for your mother." She said gently, looking sadly at me. I nodded but said nothing.

"You'll be taken back to our Headquarters. Don't worry your safe with us." The woman said kindly, her eyes seeming like they saw a lot of things to last them a lifetime.

Once we were in the light, the woman, I saw, was absolutely beautiful! She had long brown/red hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile. I blushed slightly.

"My name is Nakuru. Your's is Sakura, right?" She asked kindly, smiling at me. I nodded and she led me into a limo.

It wasn't a long time until we reached the Headquarters as she called it. It was colored a rich cream and instantly I knew this is where I'm going to be staying for a long time.

I sighed and opened my eyes. Tomoyo still talked nonstop about her wonderful boyfriend. But all I did was smile, secretly refusing to let anymore memories arise.

We arrived at the cafeteria and entered. Tomoyo instantly began to search for her beloved. Suddenly a man with black hair and blue eyes with glasses appeared walking from the 'Special' door. He wore the clothing of an army official of the H.O.C. (Hunter's of Crime); the blue with a black belt and a hat. He, like Tomoyo, looked around the room.

Tomoyo squealed then ran into the arms of her beloved. They shared a passionate kiss, which I thankfully didn't see since some people pushed me to the other side.

"Hello Sakura." Eriol said kindly to me before looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked, my soft voice sounding like a sweet melody. He paused then continued.

"Master disapproves of your daydreaming. He says he will visit you l-" Suddenly he was cut off and a man in the same blue uniform Eriol was wearing, came running in yelling.

"Their here! They've broken through our borders! They are here!" The man, who I know recognized as Daren King, the man who tried to wed me without my consent, said to us.

Tomoyo gasped and she took hold of my arm. "We must go, Sakura! They've found us!" She whispered urgently. She pulled me along as we ran.

But we barely got past two tables before the wall exploded and vampires began to come in, laughing their horrible laugh.

They began to attack, using full force. I began to shake and Tomoyo pulled me behind her. She drew out a knife and looked seriously at them.

"Make no more attacks and we shall spare you all!" Eriol said to the vampires. They all stopped then they began to kill even more.

Screams and yells filled my ears. Tears spilled down my face. There was nothing  
I could do. I'm completely useless.

Tomoyo refused to let herself, or me, to be bit and ran at all of the vampires that threaten our lives.

"Die then!" Eriol yelled and all of our people began to fight the vampires.

"Young lady…" A male voice whispered from behind me. I turned around to look at horrible yellow hypnotizing eyes. Fear surged throughout me.

A young man looked at me. He towered over me, fangs bright and full of blood. He smiled a devilish smile then was about to attack me with his teeth. Before I could scream, a shot was heard throughout the whole room.

I breathed heavily and watched as the looked down at the shot, quizzically. I stayed perfectly still, refusing to move. Then I began to back up, slowly, when a hand took hold of my waist. I turned slightly and noticed Eriol was there, holding me protectively and glaring at the vampire who finally came out of shock.

"Leave this girl alone." Eriol muttered angrily. Then he turned to me and smiled. "Go to Tomoyo and she'll get you out of here." He whispered to in on my ear quietly, making weird shivers run up and down my spine. He held on a little too long before slowly pushing me to the side.

"Go." He whispered again and lingered his hand on mine before slipping his hand away. I got a weird feeling in my stomach but ignored it as I ran to look for Tomoyo. She was waiting for me by the doors of the 'Special' door. She held out her hand to me and I hesitantly took it.

She guided me quickly through the tunnels. I looked around and became frightened of the darkness but felt safe with my best friend near. Then in the distance, I could see a small door. We paused at the door and Tomoyo held out a key. She unlocked the door then put the key in my hand.

"You must never let this key out of your sight. For as long as you live, keep this key sacred to you always." Then without saying anything else she pushed me inside of the room and closed the door. I heard it lock then footsteps running back the way we came.

"Tomoyo?" I called out but no one answered me. It was pitch dark. I could see nothing and I felt frightened. But then I stepped back and suddenly fire appeared on the walls. They were automatic. I noticed it wasn't real fire, so I relaxed slightly.

I walked the dark passage down, suddenly feeling like I had to go down there. But a feeling of fear was alive in me but the wanting to go down was much greater. I followed the path almost in daze and I began to take off my cloak, which fell to the ground gracefully.

My eyes seemed to be taking in everything and I suddenly noticed something a while down the path... a cage. I followed the path until I was a while away from the cage. I creped closer until I was in front of it. When I peered in…

Eyes looked back at me. Dark black eyes. My breathing caught in my throat and I froze in place.

He was chained to the wall, no shirt only torn pants. He glared at me and snarled. But when I lifted my gaze to his eyes, they held mine eagerly.

His eyes… the color of dark chocolate, the color of the night sky. But when I gazed at his body before, his skin was the color of the pale moonlight and his body muscular. But his eyes! How his eyes are so beautiful.

"Who are you?" He asked harshly. But oh his voice! It was velvety with such a sweet sound; I almost wanted him to keep talking forever.

"S-Sakura." I mumbled, stumbling over my words. He held my eyes still then he whispered, "Untie me, Sakura." He said my name as though you should savor it.

I stood still but my hands did his bidding unlocking the cage with my key, which magically worked. I stepped in, without breaking my gaze with his and began to lean forward to him and spotted the lock. My hands stumbled as I slowly unlocked it. It suddenly broke off and the man broke the chain easily which caused our gazed to drop.

"You didn't need my help." I couldn't help but mumble quietly. Suddenly his eyes darted to me and he looked at me with wanting. A scream held in my throat and I stumbled back, afraid.

He slowly walked to me and I see him looking at my chest as it rose then fell, rise then fall. I keep my eyes on his face and then his eyes travel up to my face and hold my gaze once more. My breath caught in my throat.

He reaches me and stands before me; looking me intently in my eyes. He then begins to smile evilly.

"You smell magnificent." He whispers possessively. His velvet voice making me weak in my knees. I begin to sway and he wraps one arm around me and inhales deeply. He groans gently then pulls me to him.

He's cold all over but I instantly become warm in his embrace. His chest is chilly but a delicious smell comes off him. I begin to breathe heavily and he pulls me even closer. Then he pulls me slightly off him and his eyes are pitch black, just like the darkness that surround us.

"You smell wonderful! I need… Give me your blood!" His eyes go even darker, if possible, and he puts his hands on my waist and he begins to untie my kimono sash.

"Get away from her you fucking asshole!" Eriol's voice yelled at the man holding me. I turned to look at him and his eyes held nothing but hatred toward this man. He stood poised, with a gun aimed at the man.

"Come here, Sakura!" Eriol barked at me and I quickly went behind him and I felt the man's eyes bore into me.

I glanced quickly at him and our eyes met once again.

"Don't look at him, Sakura! All he wants is your blood!" Eriol yelled at me. I slowly blinked and heard a noise from behind us.

Nakuru stood behind us and smiled at me. "Boys tie him up! Show no mercy." She shouted and a bunch of men came with thick chains and pushed the man back into the place he was originally. He let them push him around and I saw they were tightening the chains tighter and tighter until it should have killed a person, but he didn't even stagger for a breath.

"Eriol take Sakura back into her room. Tell Tomoyo to stay with her tonight." Nakuru said and smiled again at me then she pulled me to the side and whispered, "Did he do anything to you? What was he doing when we arrived?"

"Um, he was just watching me I guess." I paused and looked past Nakuru to the man tied up in chain that looked at the ground, his head hanging. Now that I look, he has brown hair, very messy. I have to bite my tongue to stifle a chuckle.

Then I swallow and turn to look at Nakuru again.

"I tripped and he caught me." I lied and the lie just slipped out so easily. Nakuru smiled at me and hugged me.

"At least he didn't try to harm you." She said with a brighter smile then gently pushed me to Eriol.

"Do as I ordered. I'm going to report this to our Master." With that Eriol took my arm and steered me away from the dungeon without letting me take a last look at the poor man.

We walked up the long way to the 'Special' door. He opened the door and held it open for me. He led me again to my room and unlocked the door. He held it open and followed me in without my consent.

"Oh Sakura!" I moaned and dropped to his knees and began to cry. I stared wide eyed at him and he looked up at me with tears in his midnight eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to me and I fell back on my bed. But he stood abruptly and exited the room and continued to walk until he was out of my sight.

* * *

Well! Wasn't that something! Of course this is not one of those Sakura/Eriol stories so do not worry! It is a full blood Sakura/Syaoran story! Well people, please tell me what you think of this story so far! Thank you all for reading! So people, please review! Please? Thanks again! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Him

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 2: Getting Blood_

"Witnesses say that the vampires are planning their next attack to free their leader. But witnesses also say it will take a lot of vampires now to try to destroy our protection. Ever since H.O.C. has been on the case, more and more vampires have been perishing. We hope everything goes well for future reference. And on to other news…" The anchor woman said on the television.

I looked over to a corner where Eriol was standing with Tomoyo. They looked like the perfect couple. Little did poor Tomoyo know that Eriol loves me! He freaking loves me! You can say eww like a billion times.

He glances over where I'm sitting and stares me down with that smile that makes me want to hide. Tomoyo looks over and waves me over and I slowly stand up and walk over to them.

"Kaito, this here is Sakura. The Kinomoto's daughter." Tomoyo introduced me to a man who gave me a look that made me sick in my stomach.

"Nice to meet you." He said, seductive in his voice. I smile slightly then curtsy. "Like wise I suppose." I answered.

Kaito wasn't a bad looking guy. He was actually pretty cute, but he didn't remind me as someone who would leave a good impression on you. I stood aimlessly, wishing to escape from the looks Kaito _and_ Eriol were giving me. Finally the clock chimed five in the evening and it was perfect for me to escape to my room for a "short nap".

"Um, excuse me, but I need to go to my room for a short nap. Please excuse me." I curtsied quickly and turned swiftly, not letting any of them say a word.

"Wait! Let me escort you to your room." Kaito said, reaching out to grab my hand, but I was to slick and I turned and he grabbed the air.

"No thank you, but I rather enjoy the evening walk by myself. But thank you for offering." I said kindly, smiling to make what I just said sound nice.

Eriol seemed slightly pleased that I declined Kaito's offer, but I gave him a look that made him stop being smug. I walked off quickly and avoided looking at anyone and reached outside without anybody talking to me.

Once I reached my room, I pulled the rope, that hung lifeless on the side of my door, and the curtains came down elegantly. I slipped out of my evening dress and put on my nightgown. I pulled the covers up and slipped inside of the cold bed.

Instantly, my mind went to the man who was a prisoner. Why is he locked up down there without anyone there to keep him company? But I already know the answer. He'll suck the life out of them. But still, my heart still goes out to him.

I close my eyes and pray to God, if I could sleep without fear. My prayer was granted and I fell into a dream filled sleep. The first dream I've had in nine years. And the dream was about _him_.

_I was running, running, my heart beating fast, my legs ready to give out, but none of it happened. _

_I reached the cage quickly and used my key to open it. I slipped inside and saw his head down, avoiding eye contact. _

"_Please, what's wrong?" I hear myself ask. I walk over to him and I see a whole lot of blood on the floor. "Oh my god! What happened?" I asked, wide-eyed._

_But he didn't answer me; he just began to spit up more blood. My hand went to stroke him, but he snarled at me and began to growl at me, he showed his pearly white teeth while blood was spilling like a fountain out of his mouth. _

"_Let me help you!" I begged, but he only growled louder. Pain was seizing my chest and tears were slipping down my cheeks; making it hard for me to see. _

"_Please!" I beg and I fall on my knees in the pool of blood; making blood pour all over my clothing and my body. My stomach feels queasy, but I ignore it as I reach for him again. This time he doesn't flinch, but lets me gently pull his face to look at me. _

"_I promise, I will help you. I will set you free!" I say to him and hold his beautiful angel face in my hands. _

_He stops growling and snarling. He looks at me with sad eyes and he begins to lean forward, making my hold on him almost difficult. _

"_Do you promise?" He asks, his velvety voice filling up my ears and I smile at him. _

"_I don't break promises." I say gently and let my hands trace his jaw line gently. _

_He smiles at me and leans away from him, pain reflecting in his eyes. "I have to warn you, though." He whispers to me. I look at him questionably. He looks down and whispers, "I am not enti-"_

A sharp knock woke me from my dream-filled sleep. I groggily stumbled out of bed and opened my door.

"Morning, Saku!" Tomoyo grins at me, her face bright with happiness. I groan but invite Tomoyo inside. She flops down on my unmade bed and smiles widely.

"You slept late. You didn't even get up for dinner last night! You hungry?" Tomoyo asked as she began to look at a magazine I had scattered around my room.

"Not really. I guess I was really tired, is all." I say as I sit at the edge of my bed. Tomoyo chuckles and leans forward.

"I think your mind is filled with _vampires_!" Tomoyo teased. I quickly turned my face to hide my blush.

"No I'm not!" I said. Tomoyo grinned but said nothing. She stood and began to walk to the door.

"If you need me, Sakura, you know where to find me." With that, Tomoyo left, closing the door behind her.

Ever since Tomoyo gave me that key, I've hid it by my breasts; close to my heart. It seems my little trip to the dungeon has been kept secret. I don't know how they manage that but no one knows. Even when I try to bring it up with Tomoyo, she always manages to wiggle out of it! I hid my unhappiness behind a warm smile.

I still wonder, wonder about _him_. I ponder if he's alright, if he's lonely. But I can never bring myself to go back down there. I think I'm too afraid they'll catch me or… I won't be able to control myself if I saw his beautiful face again. What do I do?

Sleep falls over me and I let my head fall back and hit the soft pillow. I'll wait it out… until tomorrow….

-------------------------------

I open my eyes and moonlight floods in my room, filling it half way up with light.

"_Come…"_ So I wasn't mistaken. _He_ was calling me! I immediately snap up and begin to peel of my nightgown and slip on a dark red dressed that hugged my every curve. I blushed when I looked at myself and blushed crimson.

My mind drifted back to the dream I just had…

_I smelt blood and all I could do was stay perfectly still. It was his orders, so I will comply. _

_I could feel him watching me, hoping I moved but at the same time, not. His penetrating gaze slashed at me, telling me to move; even a centimeter. _

"_Go ahead. I won't hurt you." He whispered venomously at me. I gulped slowly and closed my eyes; I didn't even notice I had them open. _

_I could feel myself itch to move, even a little and I complied with my wish to move. I jerked up and opened my eyes quickly, to see him jump at me and show his white sharp teeth. I heard myself scream, even just a little, but my throat went dry and I could hear nothing else besides the sound of slurping up my blood._

I shivered. More like a nightmare. Quickly, I shut the door and tiptoe across the pavement to the cafeteria. I could hear whispers of some sort and if I heard them come closer, I would stop and hold my breath. But no one came even close enough to see me.

I followed the familiar path up to the cafeteria and pushed open the door, slowly. I looked around and noticed no one was here and I let out a sigh of relief. I let myself walk normally to the 'Special' door and pulled out the key from my dress.

It glimmered beautifully in the moonlight and I suddenly found myself leaning in to kiss its cold surface. It was very cold but warm at the same time since it trapped in some of the heat from my breasts. I slowly pulled the key of my neck and pushed it through the key hole. A perfect match.

My heart began to beat faster and faster. My breathing became hollow as I walked down the almost dark pathway. No way was I actually doing this… am I? I looked around and I finally arrived at the door.

"Please work." I find myself saying into the darkness. Slowly the door opened and I pulled my key out. My head was getting light because you know, I haven't been breathing for some time now. I slowly take in a big breath and exhale.

My feet began to move without me even telling them to. My heart was palpitating so fast, I am sure the whole headquarters can hear it! The fake fire turned on as I walked down the dark path. I felt that overwhelming power to strip down my cloths once again and my stomach churned at the idea of me being completely naked in front of _him_. But the urge was almost overbearing but somehow only my cloak slipped down my body.

My eyes began to cloud over with lust. And my hand began to go to my back to untie the wine colored dress. My breasts moved up and down in a rush. My breathing became shallow and I staggered slightly going down the darkened path.

I could see the silver cage glistening from the moonlight that seeped in through a small hole that's supposed to be a window. My hands felt clammy and I almost fell from the lack of strength. A cold wind blew in and ruffled my wavy honey brown hair. I closed my eyes and breathed in staggered breaths.

I arrived at the cage and peered in. The beautiful creature had his eyes closed and he was scarcely breathed in at all. I didn't dare move and just watched him sit there, looking more like an angel then a demon. I slowly began to move, my hands leaving their work on my dress and I unlocked the cage, slowly.

I stepped in and walked to him, his eyes snapping open and looking at me with dark, dark black eyes. I unlocked him from the back, without him saying a word, and I stood, staring into his dark eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice coming out as a snarl. He made no movement as he glared into my eyes.

"I-I don't know." I whispered and I felt my knees slightly shacking with unknown fear. He broke our gaze and he noticed I was shacking. He stood and wrapped an arm around my waist and he pulled me close, slightly squishing me to his cold, marble chest. I closed my eyes and automatically inhaled his sweet scent that filled my whole mind with him.

"You're making a mistake by being here." He whispered in a warning but his voice seemed to melt me. My heart began to palpitate and I could barely breathe.

"Do _they_ know you're here?" He asked, the hate in his voice for the word they. I shook my head no and he looked at me with even darker eyes.

"You're just wishing for death." He said with an evil glint in his dark black eyes.

"Your blood is delicious smelling." He mumbled into my hair. And shivers ran up and down my back. He leaned me away from him so I was looking up at him.

He came really close to my face and he inhaled my scent. He licked his lips hungrily and suddenly his lips crashed down on mine. My breath was caught in my throat and he hungrily pushed his lips harder on mine and I felt my body react with his own.

My arms wrapped around his neck and with his arm, he snaked his arm around my waist and hoisted me up on his waist.

"_Do you promise?" He asks, his velvety voice filling up my ears and I smile at him. _

"_I don't break promises." I say gently and let my hands trace his jaw line gently._

My eyes snapped open and I jerked away from him. The vampire growled at me and let his hold on me go loose. I slip down to the floor and gulp down some air.

"I made a promise," I said, my breathing returning back to normal. "I don't break promises." I said with more feeling. He looked at me quizzically.

"So?" I answered, his eyebrows rising. I look at him, perplexed. Was it only my imagination? I know it was a dream, but shouldn't he have had a feeling or something?

I feel tears prick my eyes and I quickly look down at the ground. I hear a sigh then a small groan.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his velvety voice making me want to regain our make out session.

"Nothing." I whispered and I slowly looked up at him. "What's your name?" I ask now, of all times to ask.

He looks at me for a moment before looking me up and down, just like Eriol did that day when we were at the cafeteria. But the vampire was much more forward and he didn't care if you caught him looking at you up and down. Especially since his eyes landed on my breasts that moved up and down, like before, except more normally.

"Stop it." I said as my arms covered my breasts which didn't help much. He smirked evilly.

I gulped, nervously. He began to walk to me until I was against the stone wall. An evil glint in his eyes returned and he pressed his body against mine. He groaned and pulled me away from the wall, harder on himself. My head rest on his chest and I was once again filled with lust.

He leaned down and began to lick my lips. My breath was caught in my throat and my breathing ceased.

"Don't stop." I found myself saying before it even registered in my head. He complied to my beg and licked them more harshly. I whimpered, from his roughness and he stopped.

He pushed me away from him and he growled in frustration. "Goddammit!" He yelled his velvety voice harsh. I looked at him with slight fear and held myself.

"I need blood! I can barely control myself!" He yelled and held his head in pain. I hugged my arms closer to myself and watched him.

"Leave. NOW!" He yelled viscously and the look of craziness began to enter his black eyes. I scrambled up and ran for my life; forgetting to tie him back and to lock the cage, but that's the least of my problems.

I ran all the way to my room and opened the door and shut the door and locked it. My heart was hammering so fast in my chest. Is this really happening?

I laid a hand on my breasts and felt my heartbeat. I breathed heavily and slipped down to the floor in a clumsy position.

"Sakura?" I could hear a voice ask gently. Why were they so close? I thought I locked my door…

"Sakura, wake up!" No doubt its Tomoyo's voice. But I'm not asleep. I'm sitting here at the door, my heart almost having a heart attack! But why is she shacking me? Aren't I alone in my room?

"WAKE UP SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled into my ear. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at my best friend. She was holding onto my shoulders. A smile graced her face.

"Good to see you're still with us." Tomoyo said, laughing. I turned my head slightly to the side and saw Eriol standing there, a worried expression on his handsome (sad to say it) face.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding indifferent.

"We found you unconscious on your room floor." Eriol answered his worried expression relaxing. I looked bewildered and Tomoyo laughed.

"You were sneaky! You snuck out! But where to?" Tomoyo asked a glint in her eyes. But I only looked at her with confusion.

"Oh well. But you should rest. It's going to be a while until you're permitted to be released. You have quite a bump on your head." Tomoyo said with a small smile as she gently pushed me back. My body complied to her and instantly my eyes closed and I went into a restless sleep…

_Blood ran down the beautiful angel face. His eyes were screaming in pain as he led onto my body. He pulled me in closer until his wonderful smell and the horrid smell of blood filled my senses. _

"_Sakura…" Shivers ran up and down my back. I looked up at him and pain reflected in his beautiful chocolate eyes. _

"_My love…" I whispered back, leaning in closer. He welcomed my embrace and kissed me gently on my forehead. _

"_Sleep. I will protect you. Your dreams will be filled no more… at least for tonight." _

My eyes slowly closed and the last thing I saw was a boy; not a vampire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! There's the long awaited second chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I am sooo grateful for the reviews I received! Thank you oh so much! Please keep the reviews coming:) So people, tell me what you think of it. Was it good? Bad? So-so? Well I actually had a different heading for this chapter, but I decided to take it to the more seductive side. So please review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks! Oh and if you all have any ideas, questions, ect. please let me know! Thank you for reading:)

Special thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter! If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have had the drive to continue! So thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Blood

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 3: Getting Blood_

The days turned to weeks. Which turned to months. It seemed everywhere I turned; darkness would follow me until I hid in my room, with a bunch of candles surrounding me. Tears seemed to drip down my face without my consent; even if I was in a public place.

It would seem as though it was a regular day, I was listening to Tomoyo talk about Eriol, her boyfriend who seems to be in love with me, and I would nod and smile. But my mind would drift. I couldn't understand what Tomoyo was saying. When she turned to look at me, she gasped and her look turned to worry.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" She asked, her eyes looking worried and frightened. I looked at her bewildered and I noticed everyone was looking at me. Their eyes the same as Tomoyo's.

"What?" I asked, but my voice sounded foreign and I looked down at my hands. But my hands went to my face and touched the tears that had somehow seeped out. I quickly wiped them away and stood abruptly.

"Please excuse me!" I said loudly and chocked back tears. I ran off with my friend calling after me and people trying to stop me.

Ever since then, I've confined myself to my room. The drapes are always down, the candles are always on; even when I sleep, and the food is always untouched. I haven't eaten in three weeks; almost four. But my stomach doesn't ache for food. It only aches for _him_.

I don't know why I don't go down there. No- I do know. I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll be sucked out of my blood and I would have no more life in me. But… I made a promise. I really don't make promises unless I tend on keeping them. Not once have I broken a promise.

The knocking never ceases. People don't know the word no; the word I always say when they ask for permission to come in. Finally after one week of saying no, you get tried of it. So I don't answer them anymore. I just let them knock, listening to their voices as they do anything they can to have me open the door. But I refuse, silently.

"It has been three weeks since you've last eaten or seen daylight! Come on, Sakura! You want to be a hermit for the rest of your life?" I could hear Tomoyo's soft yet demanding voice behind the door. I hugged my legs to my chest tighter and buried my face in my knees.

"Stop it Sakura! I am tired of yelling out to you through a freaking door! I am your best friend!" Tomoyo shouted. But I just stay in the same spot, feeling tears slip down my moist cheeks.

"Sakura, you have to get out of your 'dark state' or whatever and face whatever is bothering you! Is it me?" She asked, her voice seeping through the door fast and I wanted to put something in my ears so I couldn't hear her voice any longer.

"Fine! I'm going off to bed since the bitch behind this door is being a stupid bitch!" Tomoyo cursed and I had to stifle my gasp in my pillow. Tomoyo never cursed unless she's really, **really** mad. More tears fell down my face and I furiously wiped them away and felt like screaming like a little girl.

I could hear footsteps retreating until my ears had to strain to hear them anymore. The tears finally stopped and I stood woozily. I guess crying for three weeks straight and not eating and barely sleeping catches up to you eventually.

I look at the food lying on the table and my stomach begins to churn. Not hungry for that. I walk, lifelessly to my bed and slump on it. My eyelids feel so heavy. Sleep claims me and I have another dream. Except this time, it's a clue. A big clue.

_I looked inside the silver cage and saw the vampire sitting in the dark, growling at me. But a smile graces my lips and I enter slowly. The key hangs from my neck and I sit down beside him. He snarls at me, but I gently trace my fingers on his jaw line. _

_He stops growling and looks at me, dark eyes peering at me. He closes his eyes at my touch and lets out a soft sigh. I giggle and my free hand pulls his face to match my height. _

_He grins at me and whispers, "Did you bring the blood?" I nod and pull out a plastic bag of blood and drop it in his hands. He looks at it for a moment before looking at me with a sad smile. _

"_You need-" _

"_I know," I cut him off and stand up. "I have to go." With that I leave him, the cage closing with a clang and my key magically locking it without my hand to guide it._

"_Thank you." I hear him mumble behind me as I walk up the path. I smile secretly and feel my heart beat wildly in my chest. _

I open my eyes slowly; sun light is drifting in from cracks. I rub my eyes and lay there in bed, thinking about my dream.

I gave him blood. How did I get that blood? How was I able to obtain it without being caught? Why didn't anybody notice? Of course it was a dream, but you know… it could happen.

I could do it. I could get blood for him…

I snap up in the bed and shivers run up and down my back. "I could get him blood." I say aloud, making my stomach clench at the idea, but the more I thought about it, the more it became a good idea.

I race out of bed and change out of my nightgown into a dark purple kimono with a black sash. I quickly pull a brush through my raggedy hair and tie it in a bun. I look like the first time I met him… Except I was wearing a pink kimono with a white sash.

I look down at my outfit once again and think to myself aloud, "I'm wearing dark colors now." I let the sentence hang in the air, making it dense and I almost gasp for breath.

"Shut up!" I scold myself and quickly unlock my door and open it just a smidge. I could see it was a clear, sunny day. No one was around. Probably not caring to check up on me; at least not yet.

I stop mid-step. Shouldn't I confront him before I go get… blood? My stomach clenched once again and I looked down warily. I guess I should.

I tiptoe out of my room and lock my door and prayed my key (that was hidden against my breasts like usual) would be able to open my door. I heard voices but I pulled a fan out of my sleeve and swing it open. I put it in front of my face and hope no one finds it odd that a woman in the evening is fanning herself; especially since the sun is almost gone.

"Excuse me, miss?" I hear someone call out. My stomach heaves and I almost faint, but I'm able to gain balance quickly.

"Miss?" Suddenly a boy comes up beside me and touches my shoulder lightly.

I sharply turn to look at him, my eyes full of fright but I blink rapidly. "Yes?" I ask, my voice sounding strong. The young man, who I now noticed is wearing the blue uniform, smiled at me shyly.

"Miss, I was hoping you would know where the lady, um I think it's Kinomoto, stays. I've been given a message from the Top General, to give to the lady. But I'm sort of lost." The young man said sheepishly.

"From the Top General?" I asked; making sure I heard correctly. The boy nodded.

"Um, you know, I can probably take it to her." I said, smiling charmingly at the boy. He looked unsure and his hand automatically went to his pocket.

"I don't think so. The General told me specifically-"

"She doesn't open the door to anyone… At least not to anyone beside's myself." I said quickly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

He looked at me uncertainly then smiled at me and asked, "How do you know you're telling me the truth?" A small smile on his lips.

"You can trust me." I said gently, looking him straight in the eyes. He eyed me then a big smile broke out on his lips.

"Alright. Here, I trust you." He said and handed me a note.

I smiled lightly at him. "Thank you."

He grinned at me and began to walk away. As I turned to pretend I was going to my room, the boy turned back and looked at me.

"Miss," I turned to look at the boy. "What is your name?"

I looked at him for a second. "Ah… Li." The boy smiled at me and went running. I waited until I couldn't see him anymore before I continued walking toward the Cafeteria.

I was about to open the Cafeteria doors, when a sharp pain shot throughout my stomach. I gripped my stomach and I felt the sharp pain once again.

"Sakura, is that you?" I could hear a voice, very faint, but I could still hear it.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My stomach felt even worse and I doubled over in pain. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and words that I couldn't form in my mind were being said.

"We… Get her… Hospital…" I couldn't make out anymore words. But I could see something, no someone, standing over me. But before I could make out the face, darkness consumed me and I was greeted with nightmares…

--------

When I finally came to, white walls surrounded me. My vision was slightly blurry but I could make out some things. Like the walls, the white ceiling, the IV in my right arm, the- The IV?!

I jerked and saw the IV was connected to a machine. My blurriness disappeared and I could see everything clearly.

Why am I here? What happened?

Suddenly I hear a noise and I stare frightened at the door. The door slowly opened and a tall man stood before me. He had black long hair, dark black eyes, and white, really white skin. He wore a blue suite but was slightly covered by a cloak.

"They told me you were asleep." His voice seemed to melt ice, yet freeze them again.

He analyzed me. His eyes went up and down my body and I was slightly relieved there was a cover on me.

"You're Kinomoto Sakura?" The handsome man asked me, his voice sending hot then cold shivers up and down my spine.

I nodded faintly and watched as his eyes traveled to my face and stared intently into them.

"You have the greenest colored eyes I have ever seen. You must have many guys swarming all over you." He said with a hidden meaning behind his words.

I pulled my knees close to my chest and felt slightly less afraid. But his eyes caught my every mood.

"W-who are you?" I ask, my voice sounding small and frail. The man looked me over again before standing beside the foot of my bed.

"I'm Reed. Clow Reed." He said with a glint in his eyes. He waited. I didn't know what else to say. He already knew my name… What else does he want?

"You don't know?" Clow suddenly says, his eyes looking surprised yet very dark. Almost like that vampire down at the dungeon…

I quickly stifle a gasp and hold my hand over my throat. Suddenly Clow's eyes grown wide and a grin appear on his face.

"So you've finally noticed. You think we want to hurt you? Well we don't. We're surprised _he_ didn't."

I stare at him. Is he talking about the vampire?

"You still have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He asks, his voice becoming annoyed. I don't say anything but stare widely at him.

Clow smiles and goes to touch me, but I flinch back in fear. He growls out in annoyance.

"Stay still you little wrench!" He curses at me. Suddenly his hands begin to grab my arms and I scream loudly. A nurse bursts into the room and stares at us, before grinning widely.

"So this is the one we have to kill?" Her words hit me hard and I almost gasped out in fear. But the woman, or vampire as I can see, begins to walk over to me, her flexing her hands so the nails would puncture me.

"Naoko, stop! We are not going to kill her. We leave it up to-" Suddenly he stopped and pushed me away from him.

"Leave here! Now!" He hissed out and the girl, Naoko, disappeared in a flash of light. I stare incuriously at the vacant spot and I feel Clow's hands seize me again. He pulls me to him and he whispers, "Don't you dare say a word about this. If you do, I'll kill you. Or I'll drink your blood… Until your completely dry." My eyes widen at his comment and suddenly I don't feel his cold, unmoving hands on my arms anymore.

"Sakura?" I hear Tomoyo's voice and when I turn to look at her, tears are dripping down my eyes. She comes running and embraces me. I sob in her shirt and say meaningless gibberish.

"Shh. It's going to be ok, Sakura. I… I know why your so broken. You- your attracted to… _him_." Tomoyo said gently to me. I buried my face into her shirt and let the tears slip out one by one.

"It's ok Sakura. If… If you want- no need to see _him_ again, I'll support you one hundred percent. You know you can tell me anything! So tell me right now Sakura. Tell me what is in your heart."

I slowly lift my head from her shirt and look her straight in the eyes.

"I think I'm… going to die. I can't stop thinking about him. His face, his eyes, his lips, his gorgeous chest, his pale marble skin. I've never been able to think of a person so much, but he- he makes me want to…" I let my sentence hang in the air and Tomoyo knew what I meant.

"Oh Sakura!" She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight to her.

"Don't worry," She said as she suddenly pulled out chocolate ice cream from one of the many pouches on her belt. "I know your heart, Sakura. If I'm right, then you need to go down there. I'll stall for you. I'll make sure no one will go down. Only you and him." She handed me the ice cream and I licked it hungrily.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Do you think you could help me with one more thing?" I ask gently, hoping she won't question me.

"Of course. What do you need?" She asks with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Um, do you think you could get blood?" I ask casually. Tomoyo gawks at me then bursts out laughing.

"Blood? But you can't stand the sight of blood!" Tomoyo laughed. But I looked at her with the most pleading eyes. Her laughing ceased and she stared at me for a moment.

"Well, I have people who know people. I suppose I can get blood. But how are you going to bring it down there without anybody noticing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Leave that all to me."

* * *

Sorry about not having Syaoran in this chapter. Well at least he was mentioned! I am so sorry it took me forever to update this chapter! I wasn't on the computer for a long time (project for school) and I really wanted to write this chapter! You don't know ho HAPPY I am for all of your oh so wonderful reviews! If it wasn't for you people, who take the time to review, I just wouldn't know what to do! Thank you all so much! Also, thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed:) So please review! Thank you all sooooo much!

Special thanks to the people that reviewed for the last chapter! It gave me the drive to write! Thanks again!

Also if you all have any ideas, please let me know! Thanks again for reading! Please review! Thank you:)


	4. Chapter 4: Getting the blood TO him

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 4: Getting the blood TO him_

I stared at the plastic bag… That was full of blood. Tomoyo stands before me, staring unsurely at me.

"I don't think that's the problem. If they catch me… I could be killed!" I say frightened. Tomoyo looks at me then sighs.

"Sakura, you better go. Otherwise, you're going to be screwed." Tomoyo said with a smirk. I nod and gently pick up the bag full of… blood.

"Be careful! Don't break the bag; otherwise it will spill all over you!"

I glare at Tomoyo and carefully put the bag into my bra. Tomoyo snorts out and her hand quickly goes over her mouth.

I snap my head to look at her. "What's so funny?" I ask, annoyed. But Tomoyo just snorts out another laugh and I glare meanly at her.

"Oh I'm just playing, Sakura! You have to lighten up! If you were in my position, you would find this funny too." She says. I truly doubt that.

I let out a sigh and look at myself in the mirror. Tomoyo begins to brush my long auburn hair and pulls at it until it is in a French braid. I smile at her and she grins back.

"I always have a skill for fashion!" She tells me with a weird glint in her eyes. I stare at her for a moment before I burst out laughing. Tomoyo rolls her eyes but soon joins me in laughter.

"Ok! Stop stalling! You need to go give your man life!" Tomoyo says with a smile.

"He can't wait forever."

I let out a sigh and with a last look in the mirror; I get up and walk to the door. I turn to look at Tomoyo and she ushers me on.

"Don't be afraid." She says gently.

I slowly turn the knob and peek through the crake. There is no one is sight. I take a deep breath and step outside. I shade my eyes with my hand and walk confidently to the cafeteria.

My heart is beating widely in my chest and I feel the bag of blood, swish around in my bra. The cool feeling I get from the blood is nothing compared to the cold, frightened feeling I have in my chest.

"Sakura?" I hear a voice behind me and my stomach does three flips. I slowly turn around and see Eriol standing behind me, looking confused.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be resting?" He asks. I stare at him for a moment before a small (forced) smile comes on my lips.

"No, I feel better."

"That's good."

We look at each other for a moment before he suddenly steps forward, almost closing the gap between us.

"You know, I was so worried when I saw you collapse on the ground like that. I… I wasn't sure if you were going to live." Eriol said gently, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Uhh…" Is all I manage to say before someone comes up behind us.

"Hey you're the Li girl right?" A slightly familiar voice asks me and my head snaps to look at the boy. It's the same boy that is in the uniform.

"Ahh…" Is all I get to say before Eriol interrupts me.

"She is not someone you should be talking to boy!" He barks out at the poor boy and the boy flinches back.

After a quick second, the boy replies, "I'm sorry, but shouldn't the lady choose that for herself?"

I quickly suppress my smile and stare intently at the floor otherwise I'm going to burst out laughing. The boy grins triumphant at Eriol.

"If you would excuse us." The boy holds out his hand for me to take and I slowly take his hand, a small smile gracing my face. He leads me away and I only smile at Eriol as a goodbye.

Once we are a safe distance away from Eriol AND from the Cafeteria, we stop and burst out laughing.

"Thank you for saving me back there!" I laugh out. The boy grins back at me.

"It was my pleasure." He says dramatically, which starts out another round of laughs.

We finally stop laughing and I look down and notice our hands are still connected. I quickly let go of his hand and he stares bewildered at me.

"I'm sorry…" He says quietly, looking at the ground. I immediately feel bad and say quickly, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

An uncomfortable silence surrounds us. I look over at the Cafeteria and notice it's vacant. It's time to make my move.

"Well I have to go. Um thank you…" I say as I'm turning to leave.

"Li." He says and I snap back to look at him.

"L- Li?" I ask, knowing I've been caught. He smirks at me and chuckles.

"Ya. I'm related to the famous Li Clan. So… what's your real name?" He asks. I shift uncomfortably before letting out a sigh.

"Sakura… Kinomoto." I say quietly.

"Ahh. The very girl I needed to give the letter too. Well I'm glad it all worked out." He said with a playful grin. He knew. He knew the whole time.

I smile slightly at him before turning to leave when I feel a hand grab my own.

"Hey, will I see you again?" He asks suddenly and I turn to look at him.

"Sure." I say and pull my hand free. I walk to the Cafeteria and open the door. I enter and notice this place is not vacant. It has about a hundred people in it!

I stay close to the wall and hope no one will notice me. I feel my heart beat widely and my stomach does flip flops.

BOOM!

I flinch back and hear screams all around me. Suddenly vampires begin to pile in by the millions. I feel paralyzed and no matter how much I beg my legs, they refuse to move.

I see Tomoyo, in the front of the room, attacking a vampire.

"It's us against them!" Someone yells as they go charging at one of the vampires.

A vampire spots me and comes running. Blood is dripping down from its horrid mouth and it has a beyond craze look in his eyes.

"Hello, babe. How 'bout you and me go some place to be alone so I can drink your blood and that pouch of blood you have hidden by your breasts." He says, coming closer until I can smell the revolting stench of blood.

"G- Get away from me!" I say, my voice barely a whisper.

The vampire grins widely and leans forward. But then he stops. He analyzes me for a moment and then gasps at me.

"You're her…" He says, his voice unbelieving. I stare into his frightening eyes but for a moment I can feel my legs and I know I can move, but I'm going to have to be quick.

I push the vampire away from me but he was quick to react and his claws scratched my palm. I flinch slightly from the pain but my other hand pulls off my key and jab it into the keyhole.

I open the door and see the vampire launching at me, but the door shuts and I lock it from the inside. My heart is hammering in my chest but my feet run me to the other door leading me to where he is.

I unlock the other door and run down the dark pathway. Tears are blurring my vision but none have fallen; yet.

I see the silver cage and I push myself to go faster. Faster to _him_. Suddenly my feet stop me in front of his cage door.

His eyes dart over to me and stare surprised at me. His eyes are the color of coal or even darker. I push the key into the hole and the cage door opens.

I walk in and my hands get busy and I unlock his hands. My hand clenches the key and the tears that were unshed, began to slip down my face by the millions.

"It hurts!" I cry out and I clench the key tighter. He looks as me and pain reflects in his cold eyes.

I sob and cover my face with my hands and sob out loudly. Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around my body and cradle me to a marble chest. My arms circle around the holder and I bury my head into his cold marble chest.

He pets my head gently before I feel myself being pushed away from him. I open my eyes and then slowly close my eyes and his breath gets closer until I can inhale his wonderful smell. But I push all my senses out; except for touch.

His lips loom above my own. They are centimeters away from each other. His hands tighten around my body and pull me closer to his chest.

His lips land on mine. It is such a sweet kiss. My body feels like melting even though it feels like it's on fire. He pulls me even closer until our chests are touching. I feel the bag of blood squish around; but I ignore it. No way am I going to interrupt this drop dead gorgeous man that is kissing me.

His lips begin to kiss me more hungrily. I could feel fire cascade all over my body and I feel myself becoming more and more… lustful toward this man.

"You're making me crazy, Sakura!" He moans out my name and I feel myself want him more and more to touch me.

"How?" I ask as he leaves my lips to kiss my neck.

"By…" He pauses to suck for a second before continuing. "Your porcelain skin, your blood colored lips, your beautiful emerald colored eyes, and your smell. You have no idea how magnificent you smell!"

A moan escapes from my lips and my legs open just slightly. He notices this and smirks.

"Your really wanting this, aren't you?" He asks, playfulness etched in his velvet voice. Unlike the evil other vampire's cold voice, this vampire's voice sounds so velvety and warm and hot!

His lips leave hot trails on my neck. Moans leave my lips and I grip onto him harder.

"Sakura…" He moans out my name and then it hits me _again_. I have no idea what his name is.

"What's your name?" I ask, my voice sounding indifferent, as though it's not sure if I should break this passionate moment between us.

He sighs and let's go of me; which makes my hands let go of him too.

"Why break such a beautiful moment with a question like that?" He asks, his voice sounding dangerously annoyed.

I look down at the dungeon's floor. "I'm sorry." I said, my voice sounding soft.

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry. I sh- What is that?!" He suddenly asks, alarm in his voice.

I look up at him and follow his eyes to my hand and notice the blood that seemed to be streaming from the two small cuts that the evil vampire made on me.

He stares at it in dreadfulness. "It's a cut one of… the vampires made on my way here." I said, realization finally dawning on me. He's a vampire. He thirsts for blood. And for some unknown reason, particularly _my_ blood.

My other hand immediately covers my bloody hand and I snap up, feeling dread run throughout my body.

"No, wait!" He suddenly barks at me. He grabs my hand and pulls it about an inch away from his lips.

"No…" He whispers as he analyzes the two scratches. He suddenly jerks my hand down and he stares frightened at me. For once his eyes, are the color of chocolate; not black.

"That basterd gave you poison! If you- no if **I** don't get it out, then you'll die!" He says, his voice actually full of fright.

I stare speechless at him then at the scratches. If I don't get the poison out… then I die? I look up at him and we stare intently in each others eyes for a moment.

"Do you… trust me?" He asks, his voice soft.

Without a thought, I say, "Yes." And he stares bewildered at me. "Are you positive?" He asks again, his voice sounding sharp. I slightly was taken back by the sound of his voice but I pushed the surprise aside.

"If I didn't trust you, do you think I would be coming down here?" I ask. He stares into my eyes for a moment and I stare back at his.

Suddenly, without warning, He leans forward and our lips touch softly. My free hand wraps around his neck. His free hand went to my waist. Our lips began to want more and I moaned in our kiss.

"How do we always get like this?" He suddenly asks, his hand leaving my waist.

"No idea." I say, breathlessly. My lips feel slightly swollen but I'm not complaining.

"Ok… I need to get this poison out. Do you trust me?"

"Ye-AHHH!" He bit into my palm and began to suck. My blood. The most unbelievable pain shot throughout my whole entire body. I began to quiver with pain and my knees could barely hold out. But the vampire just continued to suck my blood right out of my palm.

My screams filled up the whole room and I'm shaking with so much effort to stay up.

"S-stop…" My voice sounds so weak and frail. My legs can't hold out anymore and I fall to the ground in a heap. My hand began to feel numb with pain and my eyes lids were getting heavy, so I closed them. Abruptly the pain stopped and I could feel blood rushing from my head to the rest of my body. My hand fell beside my body and I seemed to be paralyzed.

"You'll feel dizzy and tired for about three minutes. Don't worry you'll be fine." He said gently, touching my forehead. His fingertips left hot then cold trails. I slightly shivered but he continued, unfazed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face. My hand reached up and touched his cheek. It is cold, but I don't care. My fingers travel all around his cheek. He stays perfectly still, not making any movement.

"You're very handsome." I whisper and I could see his lip twitches slightly.

"Do you?" I hear him mutter, barely moving his lips.

"Uh hum." I answer and start to trace his jaw line. I feel him tense under my touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask my fingers still moving. He didn't say anything for a moment as he tenses even more.

"Yes." He finally answers and I let my hand drop to my side and I smile up at him. He looks at me for a moment then stands up. He holds out his hand for me and I gratefully take it and he helps me up.

"Alright. I think it's time you get back; otherwise they'll probably think you were eaten by a vampire." A smirk graces his stunning face and I wanted to paint that picture in my mind forever.

He noticed me staring and his smirk fades. "Leave now." He says with such force and such darkness, I'm taken aback.

"Uhh…" I say then remember the reason I risked my life to come here. I reach my hand under my kimono and fish around for the bag of blood.

While I'm doing so, the vampire is gaping at me. I look at him, bewildered for a moment, and then I feel a blush creep up. "Pervert…" I mutter under my breath.

I pull out the bag of blood. He stares at it for a long time, not making any movement but his chest is slightly moving up and down.

"Why?" He suddenly asks and I look away from his handsome face.

"Because… I promised." I say quietly and drop the bag on the floor. I see the blood swish around and it makes my stomach churn from the very sight. The vampire looks at it for another long moment before coming closer to it and gently picking it up, as thought it was a frail glass.

"I have to leave." I mutter quietly and turn to leave, but a hand grabs me and pulls me to a stone body.

"You're stupid for risking your life." He muttered treacherously in my hair. But then he let me go and waved me off with a shake of his majestic hand.

"Leave." His voice was hoarse and he was straining to stand. I look at him for a moment longer before I turned around to leave.

"W-wait." He calls out to me, his voice becoming very thin.

I turn around and my eyes bore into him. I hurry to him and wrap an arm around his waist.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my voice sounding worried. But his eyes slowly close and he slumps on top of me; which makes us both fall to the ground.

"The poison… the poison is attacking m-my…" He suddenly groaned out in pain and his hand took hold of mine and he squeezed.

"I- I need to d-drink… BLOOD!" He screamed out in agony and his hand on mine, began to grow tighter.

"Here!" I cry and hand him the bag that had slipped from his hand before. He gripped it lightly and he could barely hold it up to his lips.

"A-as soon as," He paused and shut his eyes in pain. "As soon as I d-drink the bl-blood, r-run as fast as you can!" He warns and I nod my head. I lean him against the wall and wait for my cue.

He rips the bag open and the blood begins to spill out on his arm. Then his chocolate eyes begin to change. They begin to change into… a black that's even blacker than black! Fear runs up and down my body and my legs begin to run me away from this horrid scene.

I run all the way up until I'm at the beginning. I lean back on the wall and slid down.

"I've never run so fast." I breathe out. My heart is pounding super fast and I'm frightened.

"I never want to do that again!" I whisper to myself. But even if I say it, I know I'm going to do it again. Again and again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I am so happy with the ending! So people I feel so loved! Thank you all so much who reviewed before! Thank you! And you Cherry Blossom thank you for pushing me! Also please review and tell me what you think! Hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading:)

_**Special thanks to all who reviewed last time! You're all the absolute best!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Resurfacing IllnessPart One

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 5: Resurfacing Illness (Part One)_

"I looked up at the sky. It was the beautiful color of baby blue. The clouds were the color of pure white. A smile slowly graced my lips. There was nothing in the world that could ruin this happy moment. Nothing."

I looked up from the book that I'm reading. The little baby boy had finally fallen asleep. He had the look of pureness and happiness.

I slowly stood up, and I walked silently out of the door. Quietly and quickly, I shut the door.

"Oh thank you, Sakura! You're my life savor!" One of my life long friends, Chiharu, said with a huge grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me nearly to death.

I giggled quietly and whispered, "You're very welcome." Chiharu finally let me go and led me to her living room.

"I don't know how to thank you enough. If I didn't have you, I would be suffering with a crying baby all day long!" She giggled as she sat down on the couch. Tomoyo, who had waited for us, smiled at me.

"Sakura, I think you need some sleep yourself. You've had a hard day." Tomoyo sad, with a hidden meaning in her voice.

I nodded and made myself yawn.

"Ya, I guess your right."

Chiharu looked worried at me. "Are you going to be ok? You hate sleeping during the day."

I looked taken aback for a second before a cough erupted from deep within my chest. I coughed heavily for a moment and I leaned against the wall.

I cleared my throat and breathed heavily for a second. Finally, I was able to breathe normally again.

I managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. I just had a coughing fit." I said gently, my voice sounding frail. But my smile never left my lips.

Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at each other with a worried expression before I chuckled gently.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, I just chocked on my spit." I said, laughing. They both seemed to release their breath they were holding.

"Oh ok. Well then off to bed!" Tomoyo said with a relieved smile. She guided me to the door. After we said our farewells, we left Chiharu's home. We walked the short distance to my room and I plopped myself down on the bed.

"Thanks Tomoyo. But I think I'm fine now." I said with a smile. Tomoyo nodded then proceeded to exit my room when she suddenly turned around to look at me.

"You promise you'll be safe? You won't jeopardize your life?" Tomoyo asked, worry etched in her concerned voice. I smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Of course not, Tomoyo. You should know me." I laughed but silenced when I saw Tomoyo's sad face.

"I know." She answered then sighed. "I'll stall for two hours. Please be back by then." With that, she exited my room and shut the door.

I looked down at my hands and examined them for a moment. I slowly stood up and made my way to the closet. I took out a dark green dress and put it up to my body. I looked at myself in my mirror and saw a sad girl holding a beautiful dress. Suddenly I felt a rumbling in my chest and I began to cough. My throat felt sore as I coughed and coughed. My hand covered my mouth with the sleeve of the dress and when I looked down at it, blood spots were found.

I stared shocked at the ruined fabric. "It's happening again, isn't it?" I ask myself and my voice cracks. Tears began to fill up my eyes and the dress slips from my fingers and I walked, like a zombie, to my bed and fell down on the mattress. I shut my eyes and a memory I tried to suppress for the most longest time, suddenly resurfaced.

_Sweat rolled down my drenched body. Coughs erupted from me and my chest rumbled. My eyes, that were too weak to open, saw only black. My hands felt on fire and numb at the same time. I couldn't move any part of my body. Except my lips, which were able to form words, but I had no voice to say them._

"_She has consumption." A family doctor said quietly. His voice sounded far away, but I could still hear him if I pushed myself hard enough. "She will not be living with us for a long period of time. By the time she reaches 21, the sickness would have attacked her lungs full on and-"_

Tears began to slip down my cheeks. My eyes slowly opened and I noticed the moon's reflection shone through my bedroom window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, feeling tired yet painfully aware of the pain in my chest.

KNOCK KNOCK

I looked over at the door. But I made no motion to move. Did I sleep the whole time? Did I go to the vampire's cell?

But the person knocking continued to do so and I finally pushed myself off the bed, but the blood stained dress caught my eye. I scurried to the dress and threw it under my bed.

I fixed my mused hair and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly frail and small. I cleared my throat in haste. I hope the person didn't notice!

"It's me, Li. Can I come in?" He asked, his voice muffled by the door. I looked around and noticed the drapes were never put down.

Before I went to put them down, I opened the door, quickly, for the boy. He hurried in and shut the door behind him.

"They're after me!" He said, his voice sounding frightened.

I pulled the rope and the drapes cascaded down over the windows. I turned to look at Li and got a really good look at him. His hair was mused and his clothes were disorderly.

"What happened?" I asked. Li paced back and forth around my room. His eyes kept darting to the door.

"I'm being followed." He whispered his voice in a hurried rush.

"Followed?"

"Yes! I think by _them_. I think they know I _know_ **you**!" I stared at him, bewildered. Who does he think is following him? Why doesn't he confront them?

"I… I don't understand. Why are they following you to get to me?" I asked, my voice sounding indifferent.

"Because… You're what they want." He answered, his head looking down.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked; my voice sounding strained.

My heart is hammering in chest and I can't get any air in or out. I begin to get lightheaded and I wanted to desperately be in my bed, sleeping, instead of listening to this guys talk.

"I shouldn't have said that to you." He says quietly. He turns to leave and slams the door shut behind him.

I begin to gasp and my hand grips the bed sheets.

"T-Tomoyo…" I call faintly, but I know to no avail.

* * *

My legs begin to tremble and I have to put most of my strength to standing up. My heart feels like it's gradually slowing down. With the last effort I have, a piercing scream leaves my lips and I fall to the floor, pain shooting throughout my body. My eyes close shut and my hand, which is still grasping the sheets, fall limp to my side.

Silence was all I could hear. I feel like I'm underwater, not being able to breathe and my heart is palpitating so fast… but I still can't hear it. But then it felt like a bubble burst around my ears and I could hear everything. Even the things being said from the room I am in.

"…If we aren't able to bring her back, she will become worse… She will never be able to awaken. I think it's time for her to be let go." Someone said, which I assume is the doctor.

"No! You have to keep trying. Otherwise… Everything that we have fought for would be for nothing! Nothing!" A voice, I hear, which I think is Eriol's, says fiercely.

"Calm down!" Tomoyo scolds him. I feel a slight shiver run down my spine. I could feel _him_. He's somehow here.

"But… She can't die." Eriol says with despair in his voice. I hear shuffling then silence.

"I think it's time. Cut the machine." The doctor says with slight sadness. These people are going to cut my life. Going to cut my life off.

"No! Sakura you have to wake up!" I can hear Tomoyo scream and thrash around.

"Get her and the boy out of here!" The doctor barks.

I feel myself floating, but I can hear a nurse, stepping closer to the machine. A chuckle escapes from her and I know she's that evil vampire, Naoko.

"_Please wake up!" _

I can hear a voice yell at me. The vampire… I struggle to open my eyes but they refuse to open.

"Now, Naoko." The doctor says evilly. Laughter is heard from the two and I know I'm going to die.

"You fools! She's awake!" A voice, that made me cold to the bone yelled at the two vampires.

"But, Sir-"

"If you press that button, you will suffer the consequences from _him_." Clow said with a growl.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

I could hear footsteps approach the bed until I could hear his voice right by my ear. "You are one lucky girl. If _he_ didn't like you, you'd be long dead." His cold hand touches my shoulder.

"Here is some blood… He wants you to have it." Clow whispered. I could hear a bottle top being pulled off.

"You have to drink it. Otherwise it won't work." He pulled my limp body, close to his horrid ice cold chest. He tilted my head back, a bit, and put the bottle on my lips.

"Drink." He ordered. He forced the bottle into my mouth and the VILE taste of blood filled my mouth. I instantaneously began to gag and throw it all back up. Suddenly, all I could taste and smell was the revolting stench of blood.

"Drink it, wrench." He yelled at me. But I… couldn't. I wouldn't let my body except the blood. I'm not going to let myself become one of _them_ without even being bitten! With all my strength, I pushed the evil vampire away from me.

"So she is alive." I could hear the doctor mumble to himself.

"You stupid bitch! Just drink the blood!" Clow screamed at me.

Suddenly the darkness began to fade away, leaving light in its path. My eyes opened and I looked at the three vampires before me.

"Over my dead body." I said with so much force, I'm actually surprised that I feel so weak. The three vampires look at me with surprise.

"So, she can speak." The 'doctor' says with an evil smirk.

Suddenly, my keen ears hear something from outside my door. Footsteps…

"Retreat!" Clow mutters and the two vampires disappear, besides him. He sort of like flies to me and he straps me down against the bed.

"I suggest you fucking drink the blood! If you don't I don't care **what** _he_ says; I will kill you!" I stare into the wicked vampires eyes. He is serious!

"O- ok." I mutter. As soon as the words left my lips, he vanished in thin air. But his ghostly voice remains. _**"Drink the blood… or I'll kill you!"**_

I stared at the ceiling for a moment before a cough escaped; which led to a billion more. I griped my chest and blood came from my mouth to the white linens. Finally I stopped coughing and I whipped my mouth with my sleeve. Blood… I looked over at the bottle of blood. I slowly picked it up and noticed only a sip was left.

"Is this really from you?" I whispered and I just _knew_ he heard me. I slowly put the bottle to my lips. I swallowed some spit before drinking the blood. I tilted the bottle back and the tiny drop of blood mixed into my saliva. I quickly swallowed it down and began to gag. Tears began to seep out of my eyes. I began to gag even more, but my hand forcefully held my mouth. If I didn't than I knew it would be in vain that I drunk the blood. Finally after awhile I was able to be relieved without gagging.

"I hear something!" Eriol's voice, which I could hear from behind the closed door, said.

"You're a little late." I mumbled, groggily. The door opened and Tomoyo and Eriol came running in.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she ran to me. She held onto my hand. Tears gushing down her face.

But I couldn't see or hear anything else as I slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

_Laughter never seemed to cease as my mother ran through the fields. Her long light black hair dancing in the wind. I sat in the green grass, admiring her as she tried to entertain me by her childish, but fun, ways._

"_You think you can win him over? Well your wrong!" A cold voice, which I've never heard before, cried to me._

_I looked around but I don't see anybody… Or anything. _

_Suddenly the happy memory began to change. My mother's smiling face turned to a horrid snarl and the flower field turned into fire. _

"_You are a wretched daughter! I hope you are killed by one of the vampires!" The evil mother yelled at me; using my mother's angelic voice. _

"_But momma!" I cried out to her, but her face only grew more angrier. Now's a good time to wake up!_

_My mother began to laugh evilly and suddenly I began being pushed and kicked and clawed at. My screams were heard over the wicked laughter of the little evil vampires. Then they strapped me down to the ground and all said at the same time, "Your majesty."_

_I looked up and noticed a dark figure looming above me. Then he stepped into the light. It's the vampire that I've grown to know. _

_He looks at me with emotionless eyes and kneels down next to me._

"_What are you doing? This is not the place you should be dreaming about." He whispered to me and I struggled to get up, but the vampires hold was firm._

"_Don't worry." Was all he said before he stood up. Then suddenly his velvety voice boomed to the rest of the vampires. _

"_Leave this girl alone! Who is the one responsible for this?" He yelled out to them. One of the evil vampires opens their mouth to spea-_

My eyes swung open. Sweat rolled down my hot skin. That dream felt so real! The flames from the fire, the evil little vampires hitting me and strapping me down, and his beautiful silky voice all felt so real.

All of a sudden, I had an aching to hear his voice, feel his body, and smell his wonderful scent. I hugged my knees to my chest and I finally looked around my room.

I was in my room. I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I shuffled out of my bed and grabbed a beautiful dark green dress and slipped it on. I look in the mirror and see a beautiful girl wearing an embroidered periwinkle colored dress fitting around all my womanly curves. I blush a little, feeling almost self-conscience.

I admired myself in the mirror for a moment before grabbing my cloak. I tied it around my neck and took one last look in the mirror.

With that, I opened my door a crack and looked around; no one in sight. So I tiptoe out of my room and lock my door and shut it quietly. I make my way to the cafeteria's never running into anyone.

I try to open the doors of the Cafeteria but there locked. I feel the key hidden between my breast and I pull it out and push it into the key hole.

"Please work." I mumble to myself and like magic, it works. I smile to myself as I push open the door. I close the door softly and tread softly my way to the Secret door. I push the key into the key hole and it opens.

As soon as I enter, I hurriedly walk down the path leading to the second door. My heart is beating wildly and all I want to do is be held in his cold, yet warm arms. I could feel my nerves slowly begin to take over my stomach. Butterflies flew like crazy in there and I had to swallow three times to calm down.

I reached the second door and unlocked it with the key. My heart is palpitating and I suddenly wanted to gush everything out to him. My life, my likes, my dislikes; everything!

I can see the silver cage glistening from the moonlight and my breathing hitched. The lust slowly began to form but I pushed it to the side. How come whenever I come down here, I always become filled with lust?

I arrived at the cage. His head was bent, not looking up even when I unlocked the cage door.

I walked unsurely toward him, my heart thrashing wildly in my chest. Finally when I reached him, he lifted his face. His eyes that were coal black before are now the color of milk chocolate. A small smirk played on his lips. My heart suddenly went three billion times faster than usual.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice sounding amused. Is this really the same guy I've known for the past months?

I nodded and began to unlock his hands from the chains. As soon as I finished unlocking the last hand, he embraced me to his cold, marble chest. My eyes instinctively close and I breathe in his wonderful scent.

He holds me to his chest and cradles me, like a baby to him. I get a wave of warmth and protection from this vampire.

I open my eyes and look up at him. He's actually smiling! And at _me_! My heart fluttered in my chest and I could barely breathe.

"Did you drink the blood?" He asks amusement in his velvety voice. I nod slightly, my heart having a miniature heart attack.

He smiled down at me again and then closed his eyes. I followed suit and a comfortable silence swam around us.

"Tell me something." He suddenly says, interrupting the peaceful silence. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Like what?" I ask him. His voice is just so handsome… Wait a second, why am I falling for him? Is it because he's a vampire and he hands this little power over me? I don't even know his name for heaven sake!

He notices my confused face and his eyebrows go up. "What's wrong?" He asks gently. His hand is lightly trailing my jaw line. I look into his chocolate eyes and a soft sigh escapes my lips.

"You want to know my name." He says suddenly, making me jump slightly in his embrace. How could he tell? I nodded slightly and he smirked.

"If you really want to know… its Syaoran."

I looked up at him for a long time, making sure he wasn't telling a lie… But even if he was, I don't think I'd be able to catch it, since he seems to always hold his emotion in check.

"Don't believe me?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his luscious voice. My heart skipped a beat for a second and I quickly looked away from his gorgeous face, hoping he didn't see my blush that crept up my cheeks.

"Well for punishment, you need to kiss me." His breath tickling my ear. I suddenly became a darker shade of red. His hand that had been tickling my jaw, started traveling down to my neck.

His lips loomed dangerously close to my skin near my neck. A strange feeling began to form in my stomach and my eyes began to close shut. I could hear him chuckle sexily. His lips gently touched my neck and left cold then hot sensations running up and down my body.

I seemed to be paralyzed because I couldn't feel my limbs, except for his lips that were kissing my exposed neck that I tried to hide!

"Please… st-st-" I pleaded to him but he ignored me as his lips began to travel to my throat.

"I'll only stop if you say my name." He muttered to my skin. A huge blush flooded my face and I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out.

"Kiss me, Sakura!" He ordered. Instantaneously, I shifted to a better position and my lips landed on his cold yet hot lips.

My heart quickened its pace and my arms went around his neck. His lips worked wonder on my own; they sent fire roaring in me. I'm only 19, I've never felt this feeling that is very hot vampire was making me feel!

"Say my name, Sakura." He ordered quietly when we stopped our make out session for a breath.

"I-I" I was never able to finish the question because his lips crashed down on mine. He was very gently yet rough enough to make me beg for more.

"Sakura!" He moaned into our kiss. He backed us up against the wall so my back was supported. But my legs began to give out and I was glad my arms were around his neck.

He kissed me a little harder than before and he grunted out in a moan.

"S- Sakura…" He moaned into our kiss.

"Hmmm… Sy-" I moaned out and he gently pulled away from me.

"What did you call me?" He asked me, his chest barely moving as my own chest was going up and down like crazy.

"Um, Sy?" I said more as a question than a statement.

"Say my full name, Sakura. Say it." He ordered. I looked into his eyes and I can see an emotion that I felt often coming down here… lust.

My cheeks tinted a little red and I broke our gaze and I looked down at the cement ground.

"Please, Sakura." He begged to me and he leaned his forehead against my own. Another round of blushes came and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his cold skin against my own hot skin.

"Syaoran." I suddenly said gently, letting the name roll on my tongue and dance around the room.

"Syaoran…" He repeated and smiled down at me. He lifted his head and truly smiled at me. He leaned down and his lips loomed perilously away from my own.

"Sakura and Syaoran." He whispered, his cold yet warm breath tickling my pink lips.

"I think I'm falling for a human girl." He whispered. With that, his lips landed on hers softly, making it the sweetest, gentlest kiss I've ever had.

* * *

Whoa! Quite a chapter, hu? I made this chapter extra long for the celebration of reaching 71 reviews! YAY!! Thank you for all who have reviewed!! Thank you!! So please keep the reviews coming! Thank for reading!

**Shout out to all the people that reviewed last chapter!! You're all the greatest!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Resurfacing Memory

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 6: Resurfacing Memory  
_

My heart was pounding and a blush surfaced as I remembered what happened a week ago. Syaoran… a lovely name that rolled off my tongue. But a name that sounded so beautiful represented a vampire. But not just any vampire; the vampire that is stealing my heart away.

After our kiss, instead of leaving and going back to my room, I sat next to Syaoran and we talked for two hours straight. Not once were there any weird pauses or uncomfortable moments. But there was one time where we both looked at each other and my heart skipped a beat.

We talked mainly about anything. I told him my favorite color, my favorite foods, and anything that came into our minds. It was really Syaoran that asked all the questions and I'm the one that answered them.

"…So don't leave any details out. You both finally talked! Spill!" Tomoyo cried as she looked dreamy eyed at me.

"Um, we talked about everything. Anything that popped into our heads." I said as I fiddle with my hair.

"Really? Well stop generalizing and tell me specifics!" Tomoyo said, her voice sounding annoyed.

"Um, my favorite things." I said and smiled as Tomoyo sent me a death glare.

"If you don't want to tell me fine." She flashes me a grin before I can speak.

"Well, Sakura, if you want, you can go see him tonight. There is going to be a birthday party for one of the army officials, Ken Horoshi I think. So you can escape for about two hours… maybe three." Tomoyo says thoughtfully as she grins at me before giving me a hug.

"I support you 100 percent and I want you to be happy." Tomoyo smiled at me before getting up and shifting her belt to the side.

I smiled back at her and felt like a little school girl, having a crush on the hottest boy in school.

Tomoyo came over and began to brush my hair.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, interrupting the comfortable silence that had unawarely grown around us.

"Of course." I said with a small smile, hoping she can't see past my lie. Tomoyo stopped brushing and stared at me through the mirror.

"Are you positive? You had a lapse a week ago and you've been very pale lately. Everyone is starting to wonder if your sick or something. Or something worse. It's hard to divert people away from that conclusion. We are all very worried."

I looked away from the mirror and smiled reassuringly at Tomoyo.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Your getting really hard to read." Tomoyo said with a small smile. She finished brushing my hair and laid the brush on the table.

"Thanks Tomoyo." I said gently. She smiled in return and turned to leave.

"So, are you planning on seeing him today?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment.

"I'm not sure." I whispered, letting the words echo in my room. Tomoyo stared at me for a while before she said, "I think you should. You seem to be happier if you see him. But… I'm afraid."

"Why?" I ask her, looking bewildered. Ok ya, she has a right to be afraid since I could be sucked out of my blood, but she's been letting me see him, so what's her problem?

"Remember when we were little," She said with a smile. "You always used to go to the Li garden and…" She stopped and looked away from me, her smile vanished completely.

"How could you trust another man?" Tomoyo asked, her voice sounding strained and full of hate.

"He didn't hurt me Tomoyo." I said without emotion, wanting to block any memory that would rise.

"Yes he did!" Tomoyo cried to me and snapped to look at me. Her eyes were full of tears.

"He made sure he burned your very soul! He was an evil basterd and you forgave him in a millisecond!" Tomoyo screamed at me, her tears dripping down her face.

"No he didn't!" I said, my voice sounding small.

"Yes he did! He made sure you would never heal from the pain and horror he bestowed on you. And you let him run all over you without even caring-"

"Tomoyo." I said quietly, but she continued to babble on.

"He had an evil soul and you didn't even care! You always said-"

"Tomoyo." I said a little louder, but she still ignored me.

"You know when he tried to… I can't even say it! He's an evil basterd and I hope he rots in h-"

"TOMOYO! STOP IT!" I scream and tears flood down my cheeks. Tomoyo stares at me, shocked, before she looked down.

"You love him." Tomoyo said quietly, making my tears flow even faster. I didn't answer her as I grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from my face.

When I looked up, ready to defend myself, Tomoyo was gone.

--

I sat in the Cafeteria, eating some cereal when I hear the chair next to me be pulled out. I didn't turn my head to see who it was. I know who it is.

"Tomoyo told me what happened between you both." Eriol, said gently.

I didn't look at him as I faced the T.V. The news was giving, like always, and I tried to pay attention to the anchor woman's words but she seemed to be talking another language.

"Who was that guy?" Eriol asks, jealousy in his voice. I stare hard at the television and wish for him to disappear.

"Come on Sakura. You know you can trust me." He whispers close to my ear. His hand gently touched my arm. I snap up and turn to look at him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yell at him, which make people look over at us in puzzlement.

"Sakura, stop. Your making a scene." Eriol says with an embarrassed smile. He leans over trying to take hold of my arm.

"If you dare touch me, I will kill you!" I scream at him. Everyone stares astonished at me. I glare at people and storm out of the Cafeteria.

I can feel my blood boiling and I feel like punching something and leaving a huge mark that would make me satisfied. But I know it wouldn't. It would only make me more frustrated.

I make my way to my room and when I arrive, I lock the door and make the drapes cover the room in darkness.

I yank my dress over my head and pull on a night gown. I slip into my bed and drag the covers over me.

I looked up at the ceiling and everything became blurry and my eyes slowly shut closed.

--

_Giggles erupted from me and I had to cover my mouth with my hand. I looked through the cracks the leaves left as I hid. He was never going to find me. _

_A boy, about 10, looked around garden. His face held amusement. He suddenly turned and looked exactly at the spot I was hiding at. _

_He slowly walked toward the spot but abruptly stopped. Then suddenly, his hand came inside of the bushes and grabbed my arm. _

_A little scream escaped as I was pulled out of my hiding spot. _

"_Found you." He said, his eyes were gentle and kind. He put his forehead on my own and closed his eyes. A small blush crept up on my cheeks. _

_He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I'm going to miss you." He mumbled._

Hastily, I sit up in bed and breathe heavily. How did that memory pop up? I breathe quickly and I stumble out of bed. My feet meet with cold floor.

I look around me and my heart finally began to calm down.

"Stupid Eriol." I mutter under my breath as I walk to my mirror and look at my reflection.

Sweat rolls down my face and I wipe it away gently.

I breathe in deeply and let the breath out. I can feel a cough bubbling up in my chest and I clear my throat which only makes me cough heavily. I grip the table and cover my mouth with my hand.

I weakly shift and I look at my hand. Blood spots are all over my palm. I chock on my sob and I fall to my knees. Tears blur my vision and I hold my hand as though I have injured it.

A few moments pass before I finally get the strength to stand. I wipe my hand on my tissue.

Out of nowhere, the memory resurfaces again and tears suddenly begin to drip down my cheeks. My hand gently touches my face and wipes them away.

"I really truly loved him!" I cry as a huge sob erupts from me and I'm suddenly on my knees, wrapping my arms around myself.

He didn't deserve my love… But I still loved him anyway. I let myself be wrapped in a love that corrupted my whole world. But, what are the chances of ever seeing him again? They are slim to none.

My sobs make me shake with pain and my grip on my arms tightened.

Me ever seeing him again is impossible. I thought to myself as another sob makes me shake.

"Goodbye." I whisper out. And for the first time in the nine years that I've been here at these horrid yet wonderful headquarters, I actually felt a big weight lift off my shoulders and I could sleep that night, without any dreams of scary little vampires, or scary old memories. But I didn't get to see _him_ in my dreams. Well, you can't have it all can you?

* * *

Oh I am very happy I am finished with this chapter! Sorry it's short but it's only a matter of time before we hit 100 reviews! I am sooooooooooooooooo happy!! I'll be the happiest writer and it will be a very interesting (wink) chapter! ;) So people, if you want that great chapter, please review! Thank you for reading! Remember to review! Thanks!

**Special thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter! You're all the absolute greatest!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bleeding Love

Darkened Beauty

_**Darkened Beauty**_

Summary: He's dangerous, I know. He's evil, I know. He's a _vampire_, I know! But no matter how my mind tells me no, my heart wants more of this darken beauty. When Syaoran, an imprisoned vampire, thirsts for Sakura's blood, things so haywire for the secret place they stay at. But that nothing can keep them away from the love they feel and the need to be together in all ways possible.

_Chapter 7: Bleeding love_

_Blood… The very sound of it; no the very word itself, made me squirm with fear. But his dark chocolate eyes bore into me and I knew… Blood was his liking today._

"_Please!" I begged as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt cold and a strong breeze made my hair fly to the side and cover half of my face._

_And that's when I saw it. A gasp escaped from my pale lips._

"_Syaoran…" I let the name trail off my lips. The vampire's eyes (or really eye, the one I could see) widened and his sharp teeth began to disappear. _

_He fell on the floor and he strained against the pain and will to want to return to the evil vampire leader. _

"_Sakura…" He mumbled as he breathed heavily. He seemed to take his first big breath and he smirked at me. _

"_Always saving me, hu? Never letting me do the rescuing." He said hoarsely. Pain reflected in his dark eyes. I closed my eyes to get my head filled with air once again. _

"_Pull down the blanket." He said suddenly and my eyes opened quickly, making me slightly dizzy. _

"_W-what?" I asked, my voice trembling. His eyes were totally black and they bore into me. _

"_Tell me you want this more than I do." His voice sounded harsh and had evilness in them. _

"_Syao-!"Suddenly the blanket was torn away from my body and I lay naked, exposed. A huge blush swashes over my face and I feel lightheaded. _

"_Let me claim you as my own." He said huskily, his voice making me shiver. He had me close my eyes and they fluttered closed._

"_Just let my hands move. Don't stop me." He said with warning in his voice and I stayed very still. It was better if I was engulfed in darkness then witness what was happening to me. _

_I heard him shift toward me and his hand trailed up my body; from my leg to my chest. He growled and he shifted closer. _

"_Moan Sakura! Moan for me!" He growled out and I opened my mouth but no noise came out. _

"_Moan!" He said dangerously and his cold melodic fingers trailed gently over my stomach. I could feel my stomach turn to knots. _

"_S-Syaoran!" I suddenly moaned and my hands reached out to hold him. _

"_No! Let me touch you, let your hands be lifeless." My hands trembled and they fell to the cold ground. _

_His hands trailed higher to my chest. One of his graceful hands grazed my breasts and a small moan left my now colorful lips. _

"_Let me take you." With that sentence I felt myself be pushed back and my legs be parted slightly. _

"_Get ready." He muttered and my hands clenched close. _

"_NO!"_

My eyes swung open and sweat rolled down my soaked body. A huge blush marked my face and I could feel the heat radiating off of my face. I breathed heavily. I look down and notice the blanket is completely off me and thrown on the floor. My nightgown is exposing my chest area.

"What the heck?" I say aloud. How did this happen?

But I have no time to dwell on it for someone knocks gently on my door. I hastily re-button the nightgown and call out to the person, "Hold on!"

Once I button the last button, I race toward the door and I unlock it. I quickly open the door and Tomoyo stands there, looking guilty.

"I- I wanted to say that I'm sorry." She stammered, her usually twinkling eyes are dull and sad. She shifts from one foot to another and her lips are pushed out in a small pout.

"It's ok." I say, finally after looking her over. She looks at me and suddenly bursts into tears.

"I shouldn't have done that to you! I'm sorry! It was never my business!" She says in sobs and she comes into my room and collapses on my bed, tears glittering as they glide down her skin.

I sit down on the same side of the bed and she takes my hands in hers. "You're my best friend. I shouldn't have said those things to you, especially since you're not in best health." I give her a look, but she ignores me and continues.

"… I think, he really did love you. I think you were his whole world. I truly think he loved you… You could see it on his face whenever you came by. Like what your mom always said, 'Love has no age limit'."

A smile grows on my lips and I squeeze her hands. "Thank you." I say gently, making her smile brightly at me.

"Hey you never know, you may see him again and you two will…" She stopped and her smile vanished. She didn't want me to go back with him. She really truly hated him with a passion.

I sucked in my tears and smiled at her. "I really doubt that." Once I say that, I can see her relax ever so slightly.

"Hmm." Is all she says and she squeezes my hands.

"Well think; you have a vampire boyfriend!" She begins to giggle and her giggles are contagious so I end up giggling along with her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I giggle out and she gives me a look that says ya right. I smile sheepishly at her.

"Has he kissed you already?" She asks a huge grin on her face. I feel my face blush and she squeals out.

"Oh Sakura!" She giggled then smiled at me.

"Get some more sleep. You look exhausted." She says soothingly and stands up from the bed.

"But I've been sleeping this whole time!" I complain but a yawn escapes. Tomoyo grins at me.

"See." She giggles then opens the door.

"Have remarkable dreams." Little did she know, that's exactly the type of dream I would have.

--

"_NO!" I scream out but too late as his cold/warm lips land on my swollen ones. _

_His fingers gently tickled my thighs, making me moan out in pleasure. _

"_Syaoran!" I moan out and my hands go to reach him. _

"_Now baby." He scolds lightly and takes hold of one of my hands. He kisses it lightly, making shivers run up and down my spine. _

_I open my eyes and look up at him. His eyes are warm and lustful. Yet, he had such kindness in them. _

"_Sakura, open your legs wider." He murmured. I feel my cheeks become warm as I slowly open them wider. _

"_I'm going to make you mine." He whispered, his hot breath hitting my lips. I could feel myself become more and more wet as he breathes on my moist lips. _

"_Syaoran, take me." I whisper, almost inaudible. His eyes grow wide then he smirks. _

"_I didn't hear you." He says huskily, making me shiver. Our hands are holding onto each other very tightly. _

"_T-take me." I whisper a little louder, leaning in so our lips are only centimeters away from each other. _

"_Louder." He orders._

_I close my eyes. While I do so, his lips make their way from my nose, skipping my lips, to my neck. He sucks rapidly, making me moan out in bliss. _

"_S-s-syaoran! Please," I let out a groan as I notice I am VERY wet. _

"_TAKE ME!" I scream. He stops sucking and biting with my neck and looks at me. His eyes are dark with lust. _

"_Oh!" I moan out as he begins feeling the surface of my precious jewel. _

"_Syao- OO!" I moan out as he slips a finger in me, making me squeeze his hand very tightly. _

"_Sakura, come to me. Let me do this to you for real." He murmurs with a smirk. _

I open my eyes. Looking around my room, it's midnight. The drapes are down. Perspiration rolls down my body as I breathe in deep and fast.

I look down at myself and notice I am completely naked. A huge blush cascades over my face and I scramble to get my clothes back on.

As I dress, the dream plays over and over in my head and the pleasure almost seemed real! If only… No! What am I thinking? I couldn't have s-se-x with a vampire! I just couldn't… Or could I? He did say for me to go to him… Do I really want to?

Those thoughts and the dream played over and over again until I have to sit down on the bed and close my eyes.

"Too much…" I whisper and take a deep breath in then out. Suddenly I find myself slipping on my cloak and my shoes, ready to go to _him_.

I open the door and close it behind me. I tiptoe to the Cafeteria and unlock the doors. Something feels different. Like something's going to happen. The feeling in my stomach says butterflies, but the feeling in my gut is unsure. It's not sure if it's a good or bad feeling.

I arrive at the door and unlock it and lock it behind me.

It takes awhile for me to finally reach the second door. I pull out the key from its place on my neck. I go to push the key inside of the hole while my hand rests on the door, but the door suddenly shifted and it creaked slightly open.

The door's open? How did it get open?

Suddenly my eyes widen and fear runs up and down my spine. The feeling of dread is settling in and I immediately know it has to do with Syaoran.

I shut the door quietly behind me and re-hide the key inside of my nightgown. My heart is hammering in my chest. Something horrible is happening.

I run half way to the cage, the feeling of lust swarming around my body. I gasp out, quietly, and feel the pang of pain in my chest. I take a ragged breath in and continue to walk down the dark pathway.

"You fucking asshole! You touched **MY** girl, and you're going to fucking pay the consequences!" I hear a voice yell. My heart is hammering in my chest. I recognize that voice… The Top General's voice.

I stop dead in my tracks and let myself hold my breath, even though I feel a cough rumbling in my chest.

"You mother f...! YOU made her come down here and you forced yourself on her," His voice yelled at the silver cage. No, this really wasn't happening. Did he really know I was coming down here?

Suddenly I hear muttering, but I can't make out anything. It has to be Syaoran talking, but I can't hear a word of what he said.

"Ugh, you filthy piece of shit!" The Top General yells at him and I have the horrible feeling that seems to seep off my skin.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Admit that you made her come down here and fill your disgusting need."

I wait for any muttering, any sound, but I only hear silence. Why doesn't he say anything? Why doesn't he at least try to tell him I come at my free will?

Maybe I should reveal myself… But then I won't be able to come back down here and hear his precious voice or smell his magnificent smell. Tears begin to form and big drops start to run down my cheeks.

"Fine. You'll suffer the consequences now." His voice sounds harsh and suddenly I see him, barely, raise his hand and something is in his hand. Dread runs throughout me as I see a long black whip swing forward and I hear the horrid sound of the leather hit against the vampire's skin.

A scream of pain leaves his mouth and I stare in horror as the whip swing back and forth, over and over again; ignoring the cries of pain. I feel my body become paralyzed and I sink down to the floor and a strangled cry starts in my throat. I quickly put my hands over my mouth as I scream into my hands, trying to make the sound muffled.

The Top General takes no mind of my cries and he continues to swing that vile whip at my vampire. My Syaoran.

He finally stops and he is breathing hard, his armor going up and down. Tears are gushing down my face as my strangled screams finally stopped.

"Hopefully this is a lesson you will never forget." He mutters dangerously and he turns toward my direction and I feel myself go stiff.

But his eyes aren't looking at me, but at the vampire.

"Don't you dare ever touch my Sakura. Otherwise, I'll kill you." He said with venom dripping down on each word. He takes a deep breath and exhales loudly.

"Don't forget." He mutters then starts to walk my way. I force my stiff muscles to move and I push myself to the far corner, hoping he won't notice me. I hold my breath as he walks by, making my nails sink into my hand's skin.

As soon as the Top General is far away, I lift myself from the crouched position and breathe in deeply.

I hear the door shut closed and locked. I wait for a moment before I move, like jello, to the silver cage.

The despicable stench of blood flows through the air and I sense my gag reflexes ready to work. I try to ignore the smell as I bring out my key and force myself to walk the rest of the way to the cage door.

I peer inside and at first, all I see is blood. Blood on the floor, on the silver bars, on the dirt walls, on every crack; every place in sight. My breath is caught in my throat as I see all the blood, making me woozy.

And that's when I see him. The unmistaken angel face with scars and blood dripping down his cheeks. The horrid marks on his body with blood seeping out of them.

A cry escapes my mouth as I run forth, unlocking the door. I race forward and unlock his hands from the chains.

"Syaoran!" I cry as I gently take hold of his arm. He feels even more colder, or really icier then normal.

He keeps his head down, not looking up at me; trying to hide the scares.

"Syaoran. He's hurt you." I sob as I hold onto his arm. But still he doesn't make a sound or move.

Tears are running down my face like a waterfall and I try desperately to make Syaoran to look at me.

"Please, look at me. I don't want you to suffer." He continues to keep his head down and to ignore my pleas.

"I want to help you! I promised I would help you! PLEASE!" I cry out and I begin to shake with madness.

"Leave me." I hear him mutter.

"No, your in no position for me to leave you," I say as I take hold of his cheeks between my fingers. I force his head to turn up and look at me.

"I won't leave you." I whisper to him.

His face is full of cuts but it still looks angelic that shines with radiance. His eyes are black and filled with hatred.

A tear cascades down Syaoran's cheek. I stare at it, my own tears stopping. It lands on my hand and that's when a shaking sob erupts from the vampire.

His whole body shakes as he begins to cry, tears seeping down his face. He puts his arms around my waist and holds me close, making my white nightgown stained with blood. But I don't care as I wrap my arms around him, trying my best to make him feel protected.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." I whisper into his ear. We rock together, back and forth.

I close my eyes and I pull him tighter to me. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I didn't come down here-" Suddenly lips land on my own and my eyes shoot open.

His lips feel warm and bliss as they continue to lightly peck my lips. My arms that were wrapped around his waist slip to his neck to deepen the kiss. He kisses me with force, making me feel hot.

"Don't stop." I say, breathlessly. His lips continue to devour my own and I let him wholeheartedly.

He stops kissing me for a second and stares into my eyes for a moment. Then a small, _very_ small smirk appears on his lips.

"Your beautiful." He mumbles, his hot/cold breath hitting my swollen lips. A small blush makes it's way onto my face and I tighten my grip around his neck.

"Let's make them really run for their money." I whisper to him. I feel him stiffen but his eyes become dark with lust.

Without a reply, his lips come down on mine, making me moan. My legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Touch me." I whisper, my voice barely heard.

"I can't. Not now. Not when they can catch you and…" He leaves the sentence floating in the air. He quickly pulls away from me and turns the other way.

"You need to leave." He mutters and I shake my head.

"No, I won't leave you."

"Yes you will." He mutters into the darkness.

"I can't possibly leave you when-"

"LEAVE!" He screams out as blood drips onto the floor. Tears cloud my vision as I blindly run out of the cage and out of the pathway. I run out of the Cafeteria, tears running down my face.

"Sakura?!" I hear a voice call out to me. I turn toward the voice and see Tomoyo running toward me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tomoyo asks as soon as she sees my tear stricken face. I start to tell her what happened but it all comes out in sobs and blubbers.

"Shh. It's ok." She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight as I cry on her shoulder. I fall down on my legs and I feel like I'm going to die.

"Hold on, Sakura. I'm going to pick you up and bring you to your room." I faintly hear Tomoyo say to me.

I feel myself being boosted onto Tomoyo's back. She holds me by my butt and carries me to my room.

The last thing I heard was the curtain's being drawn and…

"**Oh my god! You're bleeding!" **

--

Hi everyone! I am soooo very sorry I haven't updated in like forever and I hope you'll all forgive me! I am so sorry! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… well at least liked it. Please review! Also I am doing a poll in my profile. It's about the name for the Top General. So please go to my profile and vote. Thank you! And thanks for reading! Please review! :)


End file.
